Fall To Pieces
by Hermione-Granger17
Summary: “Why is it happening Ron? Why did he have to die? How could he do this to us?” Hermione and Ron have to come to terms with the results of the final battle. But that’s not all that’s breaking Hermione’s heart. Oneshot RH


**Fall To Pieces : Hermione-Granger17**

"_Why is it happening Ron? Why did he have to die? How could he do this to us?" Hermione and Ron have to come to terms with the results of the final battle. But that's not all that's breaking Hermione's heart. One-shot RH_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

_I was warned that my story could be removed with the new policy of no song lyrics so I've had to get rid of those bits! So just use your imagination and pretend the lyrics are there for Avril Lavigne's Fall to Pieces! And thanks LVB for the warning!_

------------------------------------------------------------------

With her elbows propped up on the solid oak table, she rested her head in her hands. There were only the two of them left in the Great Hall, everybody else had long gone, rushing into decorated common rooms, except the Slytherins who had opted to start packing early instead. There was a tense silence hovering above them. Her eyes lingered on the banners hanging above the staff table. The four house emblems shone brightly, Gryffindor's particularly so which sat directly over the late headmaster's altar. The last year of Hogwarts had been hard. Alongside taking their NEWT exams, the seventh years also had the prospect of the increasingly dangerous war surrounding them to worry about.

Hermione Granger, not being the most relaxed of students, had found the previous 10 months particularly difficult. She thought back over the events of the last two days and sharp tears stung her tired eyes. Tearing her gaze away from the end of the hall, she moved to the figure sat opposite her. His usual vibrant and well known hair looked dull and limp. His eyes were equally as weary as hers but as he caught her looking at him, his blue eyes still lit up with a nervous smile.

"It's going to be okay," he told her, his voice cracking from not talking for so long.

"Can you promise me that though?" she replied, feeling a sudden burst of anger.

"Well…. No…" he stuttered, caught off guard.

"Then don't say it Ron, I can't lead myself into a false sense of security again. I can't go through the pain anymore." The tears that previously stung began to flow down her pale cheeks.

"Hermione, I'm still here for you, you know that?" he tried to reassure her. "I'll always be by your side." Hermione put on a small smile, but inside she squirmed. She would give anything for that to be true, for him to always be with her, literally on her side, fighting through life together, waking up in each other's arms every morning. But every time she got lost in this fantasy, the real world hit her. He was her best friend, she couldn't love him. It wasn't right. If only she could choose what was right and wrong.

Her emotions were on full spin and she found herself moving to the other side of the table. She could see the pain in Ron's face and it hurt her. The voice of Professor McGonagall rang in her ears as it had done since the announcement was made that Harry had "gone", as they so nicely put it.

Hermione let her fingers link in with his; holding hands was nothing to them now, they depended on each other and believed only each other knew what the other was feeling. Of course there were rumours flying around left right and centre, "Did you see Ron and Hermione hugging in the corridor?" It frustrated Hermione the way people treated her now, sympathetic smiles and people telling her "It'll be okay."

"It won't be okay" she slipped out loud. She looked up at Ron, silent tears ran down his cheeks, she reached out and wiped one away. "How is it going to be okay?" her voice turned to a whisper. Ron pressed his forehead against hers; Hermione's stomach knotted itself a thousand times.

"Please 'Mi, don't keep it bottled up any longer, I feel like you're keeping something from me and you know it's not doing you any good." Ron stroked his thumb along her hand and looked deep into her eyes. Her heart begged to tell him what she was feeling, but her lips remained still.

"It's nothing." She hated lying to him, especially when it was about a truth she desperately wanted to let out.

"Promise?" Ron asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I wish I could."

"Hermione tell me what's wrong?" a sudden tension fell between the two of them.

"I can't. I'm scared… I'm scared I'll _fall to pieces_." She hung her head, pressing her lips together. She felt Ron stir next to her; he tugged at her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get some air." He smiled, "And you're going to tell me what's going on behind those beautiful eyes." Hermione felt the corners of her mouth lift and she followed him out into the dark gardens. Ron placed his hands on her waist and lifted her onto a small stone wall so that they were the same height. He tucked her hair behind her ears and cupped her cheek in his hand. She nuzzled into his palm and before she could hold them back large tears poured through his fingers.

"He's dead isn't he?" she snarled, her anger building up again. "He's dead and for what? The war's still on! Voldemort may be gone, but his followers are still fighting strong. I thought it was meant to be the end of them when he went. Why is it happening Ron? Why did he have to die? How could he do this to us?" Hermione quickly found herself sobbing into Ron's shoulder.

"'Mi, I'm not going to lie to you. The chances of him being alive are slim." He choked on his own words, "But the fact is, we've still got each other. I know at the moment it sounds lame and cheesy, but 'Mi, you mean the world to me and I know it's hard, believe me I'm hurting too, but you've just got to think that Voldemort's dead, his followers are hardly fighting strong, they're dying off every day, it's what Harry wanted. And this may not sound good right now but you still have a best friend who cares about you and is going to get you through this okay?"

"Oh Ron..." Hermione wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him into an intimate hug.

"Thank you," she whispered through tears, holding her best friend as tight as she could. She slipped off the wall and stood in front of him, holding his hands in hers. Overcome with emotions, her mouth spoke before her brain told it to. "But that's not all that's bothering me."

Ron cocked his head and looked puzzling at her. She stepped forwards and placed a cold hand against his damp cheek. She let her fingers slide into his hair and pulled his head towards hers. Ron's eyes widened in surprise and he edged closer to her nervously. Their noses bumped forcing them both to grin anxiously. Tilting up to her tiptoes Hermione reached forwards and pushed her lips against his. Suddenly everything fell into place. As quickly as it had started the kiss had finished and Hermione smiled to see Ron the darkest shade of crimson quite possibly ever! She chewed her lip as she prepared herself to take it one step further.

"I'm in love with you."


End file.
